


(The Step to) The Other Side

by snowflight



Series: Yun/Elias Series (name to be changed) [1]
Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Banter, Canon Continuation, Friendship(?), Gen, It's been 2 minutes into this whole thing and Elias is already Done, More like begrudging affiliation, Yun is So Snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight/pseuds/snowflight
Summary: Cards on the table, intentions laid bare, the offer is out in the open. Now it's just up to Elias to take the first step to the other side.(A short continuation from the last shot of the animatic.)
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun
Series: Yun/Elias Series (name to be changed) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148555
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	(The Step to) The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> _Images taken from the[animatic](https://youtu.be/fvtxgkC-oz8), credit to [emilyamiao](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRbGtNolxCCItg572u7kBZA)._
> 
>   
>    
> 

“But I guess I’ll leave that up to you.”

Bowed forward ever so slightly, sword held in offering, eyes gleaming gold to match the sunlight shining on the blade—if Elias didn’t just spend the past half hour stuck in a rather bothersome negotiation with the person standing before him, then he might’ve wondered if this sight was a sign sent by the universe, some celestial plea urging him to reclaim his sword and take the plunge into whatever future awaited him from that choice. 

But then he’s snapped back to the much less idealized and much more irksome reality when the person in question raises an eyebrow.

“You look confused,” says... Yun, if Elias is remembering correctly. “Let me know if there’s anything I didn’t make clear enough.” There’s an amused lilt to his voice—there’s _been_ one the entire time he spoke to Elias—as if he’s mildly entertained by this entire interaction.

Elias does not like it.

“There isn’t,” Elias replies flatly. “I’m just thinking.”

“Oh, take your time then,” Yun says pleasantly. “But to be honest, what more is there to think about?” He emphatically tilts Elias’s sword in his hand.

And despite the obvious taunt, Elias can’t help but eye his sword as the blade's edge gleams in the light. His gaze travels sideways to the familiar engravings on the guard, and then to the grip that he’s so used to feeling in his hand.

“Tell me what my duty would be specifically,” Elias says.

 _Would. Not will._ Because in spite of it all, he doesn’t want to fully yield—doesn’t want to admit defeat just yet in this strange, silent game of words that he feels like he’s been forced to play in.

Yun’s reply is instantaneous. “Your main task will be to be my bodyguard.”

And then for the first time in a while, Elias finds himself staring in silence not from his usual disinterest, but from surprise. Or denial. Probably both.

“Bodyguard,” Elias says, rather lamely, after a few seconds. _“You.”_

Yun’s unabashed smile doesn’t waver. “Yes, me.”

“I thought you wanted me to fight.”

“That too, definitely. But you also used to serve the crown. Your family were royal knights, personal _guards_ of the king.” Yun puts his hands together. “So there’s no question that you have lots of experience when it comes to reacting to and defending against threats.”

“I get that. But why you? I’m sure your... _team_ has other people who could use the protection.”

“Of course, and it’s all been taken care of. But _me,_ on the other hand,” Yun says, gesturing to himself, “I’m the one leading this revolution. The guy behind this whole thing. I have a small feeling I’ll be one of the prime targets for the state officials who might be displeased by my plans of mutiny.”

Elias raises an eyebrow. “So you think you’re important.”

Yun smiles. “I know I am.”

“And you want me to guard you.”

“That’s what being a bodyguard means, doesn’t it?”

“With no pay.”

“Your pay is the pride and joy you get from knowing that you’re helping build a better future for Anwei.”

“Look.” Elias crosses his arms. “Two hours ago, I was planning to leave this country to find a place with a government that _doesn’t_ want to execute me. So I don't know how much pride and joy I'll be getting from staying here.”

“And that’s exactly why you need to stay,” Yun says, as smoothly as before, but Elias notices that his tone has shifted ever so slightly. “I’ve said this already. The way our country is now, no citizen is safe. The government will turn on anybody the moment it thinks that their loyalty isn’t absolute. It’s done that to you already, and it’ll do that to countless more innocent people—until someone puts an end to it.”

“And you’re prepared to be that someone.”

“As much as I’m capable of by myself, yes. I’m willing to risk my life for this cause, but”—Yun narrows his eyes—“I can’t die before it’s made a reality. There’s only so much I can do alone. That’s why I need you.”

And Elias realizes that the playful glint in Yun’s eyes is gone, his amused grin now replaced by an earnest stare filled with sombre determination and fierce readiness.

A few seconds later, Elias lets out a small sigh.

“Okay, fine. I’ll join you.”

Yun’s grin instantly returns. “That’s what I like to hear!” He walks over to give Elias a pat on the shoulder. “You’re sticking to your words, okay? No going back on that.”

Elias gazes at him pointedly. “Just don’t give me a reason to go back on that.”

“As long as you aren’t scared of assassins, then we’re good.”

“Oh, so we’re assuming you’re that important now.”

“Not assume. _Know,_ like I said earlier.” Yun shrugs. “Anyways, you’re now officially part of the team. Any other final questions you'd like to ask?”

“When will you give me my damn sword back?”

Yun blinks, then lets out a laugh and tosses Elias his sword.

“Looking forward to working with you too, Everstied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at writing these two again, so here we go!  
> I've realized that I'm able to write Yun in a way that feels "right" and fitting with his character with so much more ease than Elias. I think Elias just gives me this pretty unique vibe of like, aloof and kinda reserved, but also headstrong and assertive?? Obviously we don't have a lot to go off of LOL but just from the types of expressions he made in the animatic and his character notes, I found him harder than Yun to write in a way that felt _just right_.  
> Pretty happy with this short interaction though! I enjoyed trying to write these two again, and especially all the banter >:) I love these two boys  
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
